


You look really cute

by Tookette



Series: Fluffy Tumblr drabbles [1]
Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Prompts, M/M, Rareship hell, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, rarepair hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 18:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20625281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tookette/pseuds/Tookette
Summary: Ren's a flirt. Everyone knows that. It doesn't mean anything, right?





	You look really cute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SunshineReiji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineReiji/gifts).

> Originally posted on Tumblr as response to an ask. Thank you SunshineReiji for this ask featuring one of our rarepairs.

“You look really cute.”

Reiji blinked up at the words and tilted his head to the side.

“Huh? Are you talking to me, Ren-Ren?”

“Obviously. Do you see anyone else around?”

The brunette turned his head left and right but there was no one in the room, aside from them of course. He turned back towards Ren with a hand on his heart, the other over his temple as he pretended to swoon.

“My, Ren-Ren has called Rei-chan cute. What shall Rei-chan do?”

“Swoon, I guess, so that I may catch you in my arms.”

Reiji laughed at that before making a dramatic fainting noise and all but falling against the redheaded’s side.

Ren chuckled before bending down slightly. Within seconds, Reiji found himself swept off his feet with a loud shriek, his arms flailing briefly before settling around the younger man’s shoulders. His cheeks turned bright pink at Ren’s shit-eating grin and he awkwardly kicked his legs into thin air.

“You do know that I’m no damsel in distress, right Ren-Ren?”

“Really? Apologies, _my Lady_, but you’re cute enough to be one.”

Cheeks burning, Reiji blew into Ren’s face as retaliation, which only made the latter laugh harder.

“And what, pray tell, are you saving me from, oh _brave knight_?”

“From the most deadliest of foes. Boredom.”

“A most horrendous foe indeed, my brave knight. And how do you plan on felling such a beast?”

“By asking you out on a date.”

Reiji’s eyes went wide and his feet stopped kicking as he stared into Ren’s suddenly serious gaze.

“A date?” He asked faintly.

“A date.”

Silence followed Ren’s confirmation until finally Reiji relaxed in his arms, a small smile gracing his features.

“I’d like that.”

Ren’s face lit up and he gently let the older man back on his feet, before offering him his arm. The brunette weaved his own arm around it with a grin. It was nice to be dotted on, for once.

It was the first of many dates.


End file.
